Nothing holds me there anymore
by kiritoxasuna4ever
Summary: this is a story about a girl called Kate getting thrown into the One Piece world from our world. in One Piece she meets Trafalgar Law, so this is basically Law x OC. i really suck at summaries and this is my first fanfiction so i would be grateful if some people read it :D the rating is T but i might change it to M later:) have fun with Law x OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing holds me there anymore**

~prologue~

"Hmmm... just another normal day, huh? My life's so boring...", Kate thought, as she went home. She just exited the school where she was currently teaching. It sure is a pain. After half a year of teaching they send her to another school with the excuse that she had to make some experience since she wasn't a 'full-fledged teacher' yet. Did she really study medicine just to end up as biology teacher and school psychiatrist? Well, whatever. She sat in her car and drove home. She was a pretty young teacher -just 23 years old- since she skipped some grades. Well, she couldn't help being more intelligent than normal people. Unfortunately she was just 1,56 metres high.. she had long black hair and brown, almost black eyes in which one could lose himself if he watched for too long. She usually wore black clothes -she really likes black- which show her feminine physique. Even though her bust wasn't huge like it was in some of the Manga she read, she still looked pretty good, because her curves were in the right places. Even though she doesn't look like it, she practices Kendo and kick-box, to stay in form. Because she moved to Japan at a very young age, she was a huge fan of Anime and Manga. You could almost say she was addicted. Her greatest idol is Eiichiro Oda, the Mangaka of One Piece. When she arrived at home, she quickly changed into comfortable clothes and got ready to go to her kick-box training. Monday, Wednesday and Friday were for kick-boxing, while Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday were Kendo training. Sunday was free, but on Sunday she mostly attended her third hobby: archery. Yeah, she had training everyday, but that's what keeps her in form and distracts her from her everyday school life, where some students actually already tried to get her into their beds. She's a teacher, dammit! Which mentally sane student wants to have an affair with their teacher?! Whatever, let's just leave it at that. So, she drove to her training place, and there it happened: some insane drunk guy who thought he could still drive crashed into her car! Boom! that was a direct hit for Kate. The airbag was no use there.. Kate saw how everything turned black and realized that help wouldn't come in time. She was going to die here. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she saw herself standing in front of an indescribable being.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"I am the god of time and space.." answered a strange voice which sounded like it was thousands of voices mixed together.

"And what business do you have with me?", Kate asked, still calm as always.

"I want to fulfill a wish of yours, since it wasn't your fault you died and you're an honest person who had to go through a lot already.."

"then I want to live", was Kate's immediate response.

"hmmm... you can live, but not in the world you know. Is that okay too?"

"well, nothing holds me there anymore anyways, so that's gonna do."

"very well, then go!"

and with that Kate disappeared once again, closing her eyes, but after a short period of time, she felt wet and cold. Was she in some water or what? Where the hell did she end up?! Without thinking too much, she swan to the surface. When she reached it and could finally breathe, she noticed a lot of pain and saw the water around her turn red. That god of time and space could've at least healed her wounds! Kate couldn't help but scream at the pain. Then suddenly she heard somebody shout: "Captain! There's someone in the water! And it looks like she's hurt!"

Wait a sec. That voice.. she knew it.. but where from? She desperately tried to lift her head and see the person the voice belonged to, but all she could see was the color yellow. _If someone doesn't save me now, I'll die for sure this time_, she thought before she fell back into the darkness.

Well guys, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it!

The original is in German because I'm from Germany, so please excuse grammar or spelling errors, even though I hope there aren't many.. .

Anyways, please leave a review to let me know if I should go on translating my story into English!

You'd really make me happy if you leave a review, just tell me if you think it's good or a catastrophe! :D

~kiritoxasuna4ever :*


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the first chapter! Have fun! :)  
I wanna say thank you to the two people who reviewed to give me some feedback! Please keep doing so! I'd really appreciate that!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece... Sadly..**

Kate opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but when she felt the pain, she thought about that a second time. She tried to analyze her wounds from the pain she was feeling. With her soft voice she started counting her wounds: "3, no, 4 broken ribs. Left arm broken. Right wrist broken. Left hand fingers all broken. Right foot broken. Minor injuries everywhere. Mild concussion. Large wound on the whole left leg. Hmm.. I must have died out of blood loss... but the rest could have been worse...". So she decided to carefully sit up and ignore the pain for now. Now that she was sitting, she carefully turned her head to the right side, because on her left side there was a wall, only to look into a surprised polar bear's face. Kate's eyes widened immediately. The polar bear was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a jolly roger on it. She recognized that jolly roger. So that was the voice she was wondering about earlier! She decided not to show she knew him for now. Bepo just continued staring at her. Kate looked down and saw that her wounds have been taken good care of. Trafalgar Law really lived up to his name.. she looked at Bepo again, who now decided to break the silence:

"How'd you know all your wound like that? Sorry!", he asked curiously, only to apologize right after the question like he always did. Kate looked at him calmly:

"I studied medicine."

"hmmmm..", Bepo hummed thoughtfully. Then he suddenly said: "woah! Sorry! I'll call the Captain right away!"

Kate smiled. "Take your time!" she called after him, but he already disappeared through the door. Kate decided to stay put and wait. She couldn't move much even if she wanted anyway. After about two minutes the door opened and Law walked into the room._ In reality he looks even better than in the Anime or Manga, if that's even possible.., _Kate thought. While she was waiting, Kate had accepted the fact that she ended up in the One Piece world. Now she was looking at the Surgeon of Death. And he was staring right back at her with his grey eyes. Finally, after what had seemed an eternity had passed, he spoke:

"Bepo said, you knew your wounds exactly and you weren't even surprised when he talked."

He was looking at her suspiciously. He was waiting for an answer, even though he didn't really pose a question, he was waiting for an explanation. _Whatever, he's gonna find out anyway, right? No difference if I talk now or later._

~Kate POV~

Hmmm,... how could I start explaining..? since I didn't know what exactly he wanted to know, I just asked him:

"What do you want to know?"

"How'd you know your wounds?" he immediately replied.

"I studied medicine."

"What's your name?"

"Kate Smith"

"How old are you?"

"23"

"Allergies?"

"Yes, I am allergic to annoying people"

Law laughed: "Well, then that makes two" without further pause he asked:

"Hobbies?"

"Kendo, kickboxing, archery, reading and singing"

"so you can fight?"

"I can at least defend myself" I nodded.

After a short break, he nodded too. Should I try? Ahh, whatever!

"Can I ask you some questions too?" I asked.

After another short break Law nodded again.

"But I won't guarantee you get an answer."

yeah, I expected that. So I just asked him:

"Where are we? And I don't mean the submarine, but which island is the next stop."

Even though he didn't show it, he must have been surprised of me knowing we were in a submarine.

"We're on our way to Sabaody Archipelago"

Good, now at least I know where we are in the story.. Next question.

"What are you going to do with me?"

I could practically _see_ him thinking. After a few minutes he apparently found the answer. He waited another minute and then answered her question:

"You'll stay here until you're fully recovered. Bepo will bring you some food later."

With that Law stood, turned around and exited the room. Yes, I had imagined him being like that. Just like in the Manga. Smiling, I started to sing, since I didn't know what else to do.

"Zutto hikari no naka kinou made wa nakatta ashiato wo tadottekita hodo. Gooru no mienai meiro ame ni utareta chizu koukai mo nani mo nai kedo – sakenda koe wa – kitto todoku kara – kono monogatari no hajimaru kane no ne ga tsunagu tabi no tochuu de.." While I was singing the chorus I suddenly felt a strange warmth going through my whole body. Since it felt nice, I went on with my singing. When the song was finished I felt that my wounds were healing, so I sang again. I sang until all of my wounds were healed, which took about ten minutes. When the healing process was finished, I stood and exited the room. Since I was a real Heart-Pirates-Fangirl, I knew the structure of the submarine a little. Even though there wasn't any info about it in the Manga or Anime, I asked Eiichiro Oda about it. He was a good friend of my uncle, so I visited him and his family and asked him personally how the Death was built from the inside. So I first went from the infirmary to the galley, stood in front of the door and listened. I then took a deep breath and entered the room. Nobody said anything and there were about 15 men staring at me. I didn't really care because I was really hungry, so I just asked:

"Excuse me, but where can I get something to eat?"

just a few seconds later, Bepo stood up, running to the kitchen to bring me some food. Meanwhile I sat on a table beside Penguin. He just stared at me in shock and stuttered:

"B-b-b-but... Y-y-you... Your wounds..?!"

Calmly I looked at him and said:

"they healed". Like it was normal for wounds that would normally take 2 months to heal healing in half an hour. Penguin looked at me, dumbfounded, so he sent Shachi to go and call Law. In the meantime, Bepo came back with her food, which just looked.. delicious. Who was the cook? That's one of the pieces of information I didn't know about the Heart Pirates.. I took my knife and my fork and started eating my steak. While I was taking the second bit of my delicious steak, the door opened loudly. I turned my head and saw Law with an irritated but somehow curious look on his face.

"You." he pointed at me. "Come with me."

he turned around and went out. Since I didn't want to piss him off (we all know how he's like when he's pissed) I took my plate, my fork, my knife and my glass filled with water, stood and followed him.

**Well, this is it for the first chapter! I hope you liked it, so please leave a review to tell me how it was! as always, I'm sorry for any language or grammar errors! .  
I might not post regularly, so sorry for that, but I also have a Real Life and can't always write on my fanfictions, especially since this is a translation! ;)  
~kiritoxasuna4ever**


End file.
